Linger On
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Kendall Knight is fantastic under pressure. Kendall/Camille. *FIXED FORMAT*


**Rating:** T/light M (deals with underage sex and teen pregnancy)

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush is owned by Nick and Scott Fellows, I'm just borrowing for my own amusement.

**Author's Note:** I honestly think these two make so much more sense than Logan/Camille. Kendall could handle her weirdness and Camille could get him to be less of a cynic, and they have a cute height difference.

* * *

_**past.**_

Ken Knight was never good under pressure. In fact, he truly sucked at it; so when the guys on the football team keep on wondering when he was going to swipe his V-card, he cracked. So after a game he sweet-talked Kathy Adams into letting him feel her up under the bleachers. But he didn't just feel her up; he swiped his card and fucked up the rest of his life.

_**present.**_

Kendall Knight is fantastic under pressure. He gets things done faster and better when someone is leaning over his shoulder. He aces tests his mother insists he study, he remembers Katie's recitals when she forces the date into his head, and he remembers girls who are clingy. So one night, when Camille is crying in the staircase over his best friend, he doesn't stop her from kissing him. He doesn't stop her from stealing his virginity and she doesn't stop him from stealing hers.

_**there.**_

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

_**here.**_

"It was a mistake."

"Camille."

"Just leave me alone."

_**ken.**_

Kendall Knight was born on a hot summer day when the air was humid and magical. He was a perfect little baby with barely any hair and blue eyes. That night Ken Knight burned his college acceptance letters and bought a ring for a girl he wasn't in love with.

"Dear lord, don't let me fuck this up."

_**kendall.**_

Camille lives in her roles. She submerges herself so deep into her characters, sometimes it's too hard for her to even remember what she was before she became an actor. And sometimes that's a good thing. Camille doesn't want to remember the girl who lived in reality, the girl the world saw. She wants to be the one that hides behind smoke and mirrors, so deep into her role that no one knows the ugliness underneath.

"You're beautiful."

Kendall brushed the tears from her face, thinking it was from having sex for the first time (it was the first time anyone called her beautiful.)

_**then.**_

Katie Knight is born when Kendall is five. She's tiny and all soft looking and Kathy cries herself to sleep because she's pretty sure that Ken is never coming back from his diaper run. Kendall curls into bed with her and baby Katie that night.

"I'll never leave, mama."

**_now._**

As far as James is concerned, Yoko Ono was the bitch who destroyed the greatest band. He can't imagine a band breaking up over a stupid girl. Except he sees the way Camille looks at Logan and the way Kendall looks at Camille. He sees the way they'll all crumble if someone doesn't put an end to this now.

He sees the hurt that'll suffocate Kendall, Logan, and Camille.

_**ken.**_

Kendall hates Father's Day because until he was 5 he'd always had one, then it was stolen away from him.

"Dads suck," Katie mumbles.

"Yeah. They do."

Kendall lets Katie watch 24 marathons on FOX every Father's Day.

_**past.**_

Kathy Knight showed up at the PTA meeting after Ken left with her head held up. If being the youngest single mom was frowned upon than so be it. She held Katie's little hand and listened to the president rant about the pros and cons of nap time.

Arlene Mitchell sat next to her at the next meeting, Elizabeth Diamond cooed over Katie, and Maria Garcia offered to watch Kendall sometime.

So be it.

_**present.**_

Camille kisses Kendall one night when the moon is full and summer is just beginning. She sobs into his neck when he mumbles that he loves her, his hips crashing into hers like violent waves. She doesn't say anything back but she stays that night.

She sneaks out the front door in the morning with Kendall tickling her sides, trying to make sure her giggles don't wake his mother.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast, Camille?" Ms. Knight knowingly asks as she flips pancakes. Kendall's face flushes.

"I'd love to."

She stays for a brunch snack too.

_**kendall.**_

The summer Logan decides not to go to the med program at UCLA is the summer everything falls apart. Carlos goes back home, James signs up for mall tours and Kendall goes to a hockey camp in Vancouver. He kisses her goodbye with a promise of phone calls and letters.

She kisses him back with promises of being faithful.

Kendall calls once a week and then none.

Camille and Logan kiss in a drunken whirl.

She cries into the receiver when she tells him. He hangs up before she can muster an apology.

_**present.**_

As far as James is concerned, Camille Rogers is the bitch who destroyed the greatest band.

Big Time Rush doesn't break up. They just aren't four buds who are on a rollercoaster anymore. They're just four people in a band.

Their next single is "Cold Hearted Camille." She screws up her audition the next day and spills coffee on Bitters. She listens to the voice message her flighty mother has left for her. She calls Danny Evans from 5-C.

They listen to "Cold Hearted Camille" as he slips his hand up her skirt.

She sobs into his shirt.

_**then.**_

Camille lands a role as teenager who sleeps with her boyfriend's best friend. Her character, Chelsea, chooses the best friend.

That night Kendall pushes Logan into the pool and everyone tries not to notice the crying brunette in the corner.

_**now.**_

Kendall and the guys get a new house. Camille moves in with some creeper director.

They hardly see each other but magazines always bring up their doomed romance. They always smile and say they were never meant to be.

They always lie.

_**past.**_

"Will you marry me, Kath?"

"Yes. Of course!"

**_present._**

Ken Knight lives in Florida, where the sun shines and nothing bad ever happens under the sun.

_**ken.**_

"Is that guy crying?"

"Dude. I think he is."

"Geez. I knew Big Time Rush sucked but this is a new low."

"Maybe they're so good he's been moved to tears. Ha!"

"Yeah, man. Maybe."

_**after.**_

Ken Knight dies on a hot summer day when the air is humid and magical.

_**forever.**_

Somewhere in California, a pretty brunette is watching the sunset with a tall, sandy haired blonde boy.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

For some reason fanfic has screwed up the formatting of this story hence the lack of breaks, so thanks for the negative reviews instead of anyone pm-ing about this and then I had to make some stupid ass breaks for this fic because regular ones didn't work hence the "past, present." f-this. another reason to move to lj.


End file.
